


Puppet

by UmbralJxrk



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Abuse, Control, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Loss of Control, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralJxrk/pseuds/UmbralJxrk
Summary: Two Chapters. By accident, Mevolent finds out that he has to ability to manipulate the blood flow within the bodies of living beings and control them this way. Nefarian Serpine becomes his unwilling test subject.





	1. Control

"You could have died today."  Serpine broke the silence, skilled fingers swiftly bandaging the freshly sewn shut wound. The sharp odor of the antiseptic ointment had become a just too familiar sensation.

Mevolent didn't look at him, staring straight ahead, yet nowhere. He was sunken deep into thoughts, recounting today's events, analyzing made mistakes. "I'm fine."

"Fine!? You nearly died!" Slender brows furrowed as his outburst drew no reaction out of the warlord. He placed the remaining ointment in a little silver casket and slammed it shut. "Mevolent are you even listening to me? Your recklessness WILL get you killed if you refuse to act more carefully. They have never gotten this close before! To see you bleed, with a sword sticking out of you..." Nefarian paused. "What bleeds can be killed. They know that as well as we do. Seeing you wounded will doubtless only make them the more eager to kill you."

"They were eager before."  Mevolent muttered softly as he  slipped into a fresh shirt, grey eyes fixed on its buttons, closing one by one.  The pain of the stab wound had weakened to a dull ache at his side. Within a few hours  not even scar would remain, he knew.

"But now they are making progress." The smaller man's voice was drenched with dread. "I can heal your every wound, but I can't bring you back from the dead.  Unless you are keen on being resurrected as a decaying, magicless corpse without much use to anyone." The corners of the Elementals mouth twitched at the sharp tone of his lovers words. "That's enough, Nefarian."

"It's enough once you getinto your  thick skul that you are neither immortal nor invincible, even though at times you seem to be convinced of that misconception." Serpine hissed. "We cannot afford your death! So lose your arrogance!"

"Either be silent or leave." Mevolent's voice had gotten dangerously quit.

"You can't shush me, Mevolent. I am-"  "SHUT UP!!" Serpine was cut off when Mevolent swung around to face him, body tensed and ready to strike like he had done so many times before, but stopped in his motion when he noticed the others cramped up pose.  The Adept appeared to be frozen in position, his body unnaturally tense to the point shacking, his features painted in confusion and fear.

Suddenly the Elemental became aware of the others blood, flowing through his entire body nestled within fine veins, became aware of its liquid state, though thicker than pure water he felt the water particles nonetheless and became aware of it's now almost lethargic state as his mind clung on to it claiming control over the hidden element. He let go and Nefarian fell to the ground gapsing for breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"W-what... what did you do to me?"  The Adepts voice was shaky. Instead of answering, Mevolent deliberately reached out to Nefarian, but not to help. A tremor went through Serpine's body and he stiffened, trembling as he fought against the others control in vain. His limbs moved against his own will, clumsily, slowly, but with purpose and he felt himself standing up. "S-stop it!"

A wave of his masters hand and his jaws was forced shut, lips pressing into a tight line.  "This is not the time for your petty grievances, Nefarian." Mevolent grinned at him, grey eyes glimmering with glee. "Don't you realize how wonderful this is? If I could do this on a bigger scale..."  He laughed, ignoring the tortured look on his subordinates face. "Just imagine it, Nefarian. To have our enemies turn on each other. Brother against brother. Lover against lover." He paused, his attention shifting towards the smaller form shacking in front of him. A large hand gently ran over Nefarians cheek. "Now now, my love. Why the bleak expression? You should be happy and proud of yourself. After all, you helped to discover this astonishing new ability of mine. Let's turn that frown upside down."

Serpine felt the corners of his mouth being pulled upwards by an invisible force, parting his lips to a pleasant smile. "Now that's better, isn't it?  Well almost." The most beautiful green eyes were starring up to Mevolent in a silent plea for release, wet with thick tears that had begun rolling down narrow checks. Thin eye brows were crunched up in distressed, but were quickly moved into a more relaxed position by a little effort on Mevolent's side. He smiled and whipped his little lovers tears away, framing his face with both hands and pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"There are no need for tears now. This is a happy moment. A moment of progress. Besides, didn't you mentioned you wanted to spend more time with me? And don't you want to help me too? Now you can do both. I need to practice, and who better to share this special moment with then you, my most beloved?"

Serpine wanted to scream and cry, to tell him how much this was hurting him and to stop him. But trapped in his own body he had to watch helplessly as Mevolent took a step back and waved his hand once again. His body moved, took a wobbly step forward. Then another. And another. With each step his movements became more steady and his resistance faded into hopelessness. Just too soon his master moved Serpine's limbs with ease and an unknowing unlooker would have never suspected  Nefarian's motions weren't of his own freee will, weren't if for the tears pouring down his cheeks. Mevolent had him do simple task at first. Walk, jump, pick up a pen. Yet writing was proving itself to difficult for the time being.

What seemed like an eternity to Serpine couldn't have been more than half an hour. Slowly he was losing the feeling in his limbs as a uncomfortable coldness crept into them. The control over his blood, the slowed down circulation due to foreign interference, was taking its toll on Nefarian's physic. Panic was starting to fill his entire being as dizziness began to fog his mind, yet Mevolents control over him kept him mute as he was forced into a dance, swaying and twirling for his masters amusement. He was dipping in and out of consciousness until darkness swept into his mind and the world around him sank into nothingness.

Nefarian was truly a beautiful sight to behold. Dressed from head to toe in only the best garments, his suit bespoke and form fitting, complimenting his slender form and endlessly long legs. It had taken it's time, but Mevolent managed to simulate the others elegant, fluent movements perfectly as he had his sweet little serpent dance and spin for him to the melody he hummed ever so softly. Quick feet spun him around,  step for step, arms raised above his head before finally dipping back down to embrace an unseen lover. The gentle sway of narrow hips was mesmerizing to watch, and soon Mevolent was no longer content to just observe from a distance.

Long strides brought Nefarian into his masters arms, one hand intertwining with his own while the other was placed in his narrow waist. Something was wrong, the others eyes were closed. Mevolen'ts control over him broke and Serpine's body went limp in his arms, head lolling back and body sacking. "Nef?" No reaction. "Nefarian!"


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially "How to get away with being a jerk 101: Mev Edition" tbh.

When Serpine awoke the first thing that filled his consciousness was pain. His entire body was aching. Groaning, he opened his eyes just to be blinded by a bright white light, worsening his splitting headache much to his dismay. Swiftly raising his arm to protect his eyes, a disgusting  tingling sensation took hold of the limb. The second thing he noticed while his eyes were adjusting to the light, was the stinging, chemical smell which filled the air, a smell not too unfamiliar to the one which filled his own laboratory. Serpine cursed under his breath. Once again he had ended up in one of those cursed hospital beds that marked Nye's domain and was left in its less than gentle care.

"Good morning, princess." The creature's shrill voice drilled itself deep into Nefarian's skull. "Shut up.", he growled, sitting up too quickly, the world spinning and twisting around him. For a few moments he closed his eyes and concentrated solely on his breath, waiting for the motions to stop. The creature made a noise that could have either been a short laugh or a scoff, he didn't particularly care either way.  Just now he noticed the IV needle sticking out of his left forearm.  He frowned and pulled it out.

"Don't be a fool, Nefarian, lay back do-" Nye had barely had any time to finish its sentence before Serpine's bare feet touched the cold stone floor with a soft 'pat'. He shivered involuntarily. Who would keep a hospital room this cold? No, he reminded himself, this was no hospital, but a laboratory. Of course Mevolent's generals weren't granted the luxury of the mundane, of a human nurse to tend their wounds with a warm smile on her lips. At least not if Mevolent himself was the cause of their injuries. In times like these it was Nye's duty to patch them back up, or, at the very least, keep them from the brink of death.

Mevolent. A sour taste filled Serpine's mouth at his most recent memories "Where are my clothes?" There was no way he would be staying here. He'd much rather prefer the solitary comfort of his own room; to lock the door and keep his master far away from him.  
"Return to your bed. You're not stable yet-"  
"My clothes." Serpine shot a glare at the creature, which backed away and nodded towards a chair not too far from him on which his clothes laid neatly folded.  "You're doing yourself no favours." But Nefarian ignored its warning instead concentrated on walking, one step before the other. His entire body was sore and even the tiniest tremor of muscles sent a burning sensation up his nervous system.

Step.  
It hurt.  
Step.  
What had Mevolent done to him?  
Step.  
Almost there.  
Step.  
He felt nauseous.  
Step.   
The world had started spinning again.  
Step.

Just a little more.  
Step.  
Was he... falling?  
Blackness.

 

                The next time Serpine awoke his hands were cuffed to the hospital bed and the IV had been reattached to his arm. "Nefarian are you alright?" This voice was different. Instead of agonizingly high-pitched it was pleasantly deep, yet just as familiar if not even more so. Baron Vengeous.

Serpine smiled as he met his lovers gaze. "I'm perfectly fine." His eyes flickered to the handcuffs around his wrists. "Apart from those. If would be so kind?..."   
Baron shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that."  
"Oh?" Serpine's smile wavered.  
"Nye told me what happened."  
The corners of Adept's mouth twitched  "What exactly _did_ it tell you?"  
"You tried to leave it's care and fell unconscious." Worry painted Barons face. It was sweet ,in a saddening way. "Nefarian." Calloused hands closed around a gloved one. "What happened to you.?You look more dead than alive."  
"Baron, I-..." Emerald eyes focused on something behind the grey-haired man. "I seem to have caught an illness. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass soon."

Following his lovers gaze, Vengeous turned just to see Mevolent standing behind them. The tall man had a polite smile on his lips, yet his posture, back straightened and head held high, demanded respect. Baron bowed his head to their king. "My lord-"  
"Leave us." Mevolent cut him off impatiently. "I want to talk with Nefarian in private."  
The older general glanced at Serpine, who rolled his eyes yet did not seem frightened, before following their masters orders and leaving the room with quickened strides. Yet he hesitated to step away from the door frame. Whatever affliction was plaguing Nefarian, Mevolent had something to do with it. And he'd be damned if he didn't find out what was going on. Back pressed against the wall, he listened, careful to not let Mevolent or Nye see him.

The Elementals smile softened, turned into a sincere one, as he approached Serpine. "You gave us quite a fright, my dear." A large hand reached out to caress the Adepts cheek, but the smaller male twisted his head away."Are you sulking, love?"  Mevolent let out an amused chuckle and hot rage bubbled up in Nefarian's stomache.  
"Is this a joke to you!?", he hissed, sitting up abruptly and pulling at his restrains. Instantly his vision blurred and he had to settle back into the pillows. He felt nauseous as he noticed that even without the cuffs keeping him in place, his current condition left him helplessly exposed to the other. "Leave me alone. I don't want to see you right now."  
Serpine despised the pitiful state he was in, as much as Mevolent enjoyed it. He was such a pretty doll, with his porcelain skin and ebony hair falling in disarray into his narrow face. How he loved the way prior tears had smeared his toys eyeliner across his cheeks.  It was a good look on his little plaything. He had always been most beautiful as a mess.

Mevolent reached out to him again, this time with both hands. His pet tried to yank  away, even attempted to bite him, but his hold tightened around Nefarian's head and forced him to stare up to his master. Once again, emerald eyes were glistening wet. "Let go of me!"  
"Your little temper tantrum is understandable given your current physical condition. But you'll feel better after you've eaten and rested a little." Mevolent offered him a reassuring smile. "Once I've heard you've awoken -once again- I've ordered the chef to cook you a hearty meal which will help you regain your strengh."  
_Wasn't he a loving and caring partner?_ And yet, Serpine shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks as he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the others face. How could he pretend everything was alright? How could he disregard his pain like this, as though it was just a simple illness, as though he wasn't the cause of it. "You really don't get it, do you?" His voice had grown silent, breathless in desperation.  
The taller man rose a brow at him, while gently thumbs wiped the tears from his face. "I understand you're feeling miserable-"  
"No, you don't!" Nefarian's tone had grown sharp, pain filled orbs staring up to him. "You may be able to understand the physical strain you have put on my body, but you don't understand what you have done to my mind, my soul." Again, he tried to pull away, in vain. There was no escaping Mevolent's grip. "Do you have any idea what it feels like to be trapped in your own body while another moves it? To not even be able to cry out or even frown? To be this helpless and lacking control? There are no words for the way you have violated my very being."  Sobs were shaking his thin frame over the agony this uttermost betrayal of his trust and love for his master was causing him. "I'm not a puppet you can toy with however you see fit. I'm a person, Mevolent, I'm your lover! How can you claim to love me and then do this to me?"

At this point Mevolent had pulled him to his chest, one hand running through the smallers raven hair in an attempt to calm him. "Hush now, my darling." Serpine struggled, but Mevolent forcefully held him close. Nefarian's restraints were proving themselves quite useful in subduing him.  
"Let go of m-!" His protests were muffled by a large hand pressing on his mouth. "Shhhh."  Mevolent murmured, waiting for the others resistance to cease. "I won't use you to train my newly discovered abilities anymore." He felt the other twist in his hold to stare up to him. "You're right. As my general -my most loyal, most beloved subject- the burden of being my practice target should not fall upon you. Prisoners are better suited for such a task." The hand slipped from his mouth, allowing Serpne to speak again. He was quiet for a moment before finally responding. "You will never use this ability on me again."  
"As I said."  
"I mean, not only when it comes to practice. You will not use this ability on me as a punishment or a way to force your will upon me. I can take the beating, the cuts, the burns... but this? I won't forgive you should you ever do this again."  
The warlord hesitated. "I understand." Seeming satisfied with that answer, Serpine finally relaxed.

Pushing a few strains out of that beautiful, narrow face, Mevolent leaned in close to press a kiss on his forehead. Nefarian didn't return his affection, but he didn't fight it either. The Adept remained unresponsive even as his master gently nuzzled his cheek before whispering into his ear. "I've prepared a surprise for you." He pulled back to watch the others expression but was met with an emotionless stare instead. "You kept whining over never getting to dance with me during festivities. So I've found a solitude  spot in the forest by some old ruins. Just you, me, a record player and two glasses of wine."

Mevolent smiled as his offer over was met with a curious glimmer.  
"Are you sure it's safe?"  
"It's far off the roads and abandoned since at least a decade."  
Serpine hesitated.  
"And even if any enemy troops should stray away to our romantic little get-away, just how long do you think they would survive me?"  
That drew a small smile out of Nefarian. "Not for long."  
"So what do you say, do we have a date?"  
The Adept seemed conflicted, yet after a little while he finally nodded. "If you throw in a candle light dinner in addiction."  
The Elemental chuckled. "You always have to be greedy, don't you, my love?"  
"Well?"  
"Yes, of course, you'll get your dinner." Mevolent leaned in to kiss him. This time his affections were returned.

He didn't need to manipulate blood to make his puppet dance.

They broke the kiss and Serpine glanced down at his still cuffed wrists. "Would you be so kind?" Mevolent smiled. "I'm certain Baron will gladly free you. The key is on the counter by the blood samples. I'll see you in the evening, love."   
"The date is **this** evening already?"  
"Indeed. Don't worry, according to Nye you'll be perfectly after a meal and a few more hours of rest."  
He pressed a kiss on Nefarian's cheek before turning on his heel and leaving, ignoring the other's baffled protests.

Meanwhile Vengeous had given up on hiding. When the tall warlord passed him on his way out, their gazes met and Baron's blood frooze. There was no need for spoken words for the general to understand the warning, no,  the threat.

_'Don't interfere, he's mine.'_


End file.
